familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Santa Coloma (surname)/en
Bienvenidos/Welcome Por favor, agregar cualquier comentario debajo. Please, add any comment below. Esta página tiene muchos enlaces rotos que serán arreglados paulatinamente (porque es muy extenso), en el lapso de uno o dos meses. Se ruega por favor tener paciencia. Saludos, --Tasc 03:05, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Imagenes Por favor, si alguno sabe como traer imágenes de wikipedia y de wikicommons, le agradeceré enormemente el dato. --Tasc 03:07, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Please, if anyone knows how to directly import figures from wikipedia or commons, I will much appreciate any input. Regards. --Tasc 16:58, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :See my reply at Help talk:Images. Robin Patterson 00:03, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Edits to introduction Hi Tasc! Somewhere you said you were looking for help with the Engish language text, so I've taken you at your word, and have made some adjustments to your English language introduction. Hope you don't mind. And I'm looking forward to seeing this in English. I ran some of the text through a translator, and concluded that the translators weren't really up to the task! At anyrate, if my version of the introduction isn't to you likeing, let me know and I'll revert it. Looking forward to seeing more. Bill 14:31, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot Bill for your style correction. It would need to add that once finished with the Spanish version, I will add first an abstract in English, before going to initiate the full translation (which will be an enormous task, for which I will need help from you and others, to correct my grammar and style). We a lot of help, this could be an interesting work, since the last name is spread in France, Spain, Italy, UK, and latinoamerica, under different forms. Thanks a lot again. Tomás. --Tasc 21:54, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :::You're welcome, though I don't think I'd call it "correcting your grammar"---I made some adjustments so that it would flow a bit more fluidly for native English speakers. No grammar problems at all. I'll be happy to help with your future revisions in English, and will add in the point about the English Abstract.Bill 23:56, 21 November 2006 (UTC) (I always forget the little things like signing comments ::Leo, Do you know which is the template to add notes (not references) here. I used in wikipedia, but it does not work here. Thanks.--Tasc 21:58, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Size of article - too big? Tasc, you may have noticed the warning at the top of the edit box. Article is much bigger than normal and may be hard to read and/or edit in some older browsers. Bill and I have some experience in creating subpages to ease that problem. See, for example, Family History of the Matthias Brimberry and Mary Anderson Families, where we showed the author how to create subpages and link to them. Would you like guidance or can you try it yourself? Quite separate pages may do instead of subpages. Have a look at Los Santa Coloma en Argentina, which I have just created by simple copying. Even it is 48 kB long! Robin Patterson 23:45, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ::In truth, I really don't know what Wikia's position is on this. I know you get those messages with really long articles---but I suspect REALLy long articles are going to become more and more routine. The point about the length was made originally because of browser limitations. Those are largely a thing of the past as browsers become rapidly outdated. I suppose if you have to, because of machine limitations, you have to put up with an older browser, but then being able to see sites such as this is the least of your worries. Hence, though this message remains when long articles are being edited, I suspect its really a fossil. Certainly it can't be a space limitation thing---otherwise they'd be much more emphatic---and besides, going to subpages wouldn't help that problem--in fact it would make it worse. There is, however, another reason for going to subpages---and this is a comment I myself need to take to heart---it just makes easier reading. Besides, if you use subpages well, then you might find yourself in the position of being able to link to those subpages from multiple articles---saves having to type all that stuff over again (or at least from copying it to the new article). Bill 23:56, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Robin, I think that I agree with Bill in the sense that the label regarding the size is perhaps obsolete (in fact, Wikipedia has a policy in this sense; I do not know if Wikia has it yet; it is imbibed in the software language since the time in which the computers where slow, and it remains there). Some browsers might have problems editing long pages still, but not reading them. For these reason I have separated the article in several short section, each one editable separately. I think these solve the problem. Also, the readers can read the index and go to the sections of interest, without the need of reading the entire article (unless they are particularly interested). Nevertheless, in the long run, as soon as many other Santa Coloma start adding data (or myself), I will have to follow your advice and separate the article (I would prefer in several subpages). However, right now, for my editing purposes and in order of having an entire perspective of the article, I would prefer, momentarily, to keep it all together, if you agree. Than you both for your useful comments--Tasc 02:24, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::Now the article was divided into subpages. The section regarding the Santa Coloma's in Argentina was moved to a subpage. Also, the Anecdotes sections was moved to another subpage. Since the rest of the information would be useful in general, independently of the country of origin, I would prefer to keep it together for the moment.--Tasc 17:26, 29 April 2007 (UTC) =Consultation = Friends, Is there any policy in genealogy.wikia prohibiting a person to write the history/biography of his own family and surname? (not his own history, cv, work, etc, but of his family, surname, noteworthy members, and ancestors). I am asking this since in Wikipedia I am being severely criticized (almost humiliated) for that reason in a call to delete my work (and now, they are after all the work that I wrote, including an article regarding academic freedom). I would prefer not to have the same very unpleasant experience again; for this reason I prefer to ask first. Few minutes ago, I was blocked in Wikipedia (page Wikipedia:es:Santa Coloma (apellido), user Tasc), by a sysop that was a part in the conflict (directly involved in the procedure to delete the page and clearly manifesting that he disliked the article when he voted; so, he was a judge, a part interested in the result, and a executioner, at the same time). And he blocked my account just because I was complaining regarding an user involved in the discussion, that abusing of the anonymous condition of his name, started to insult myself and my family with adjectives of any kind, instead of analyzing the content of the article to improve it. And these discussions are public, as you know. We do not have in wikipedia in Spanish an instance to appeal the decisions of any sysop yet. So, these potential violations to academic freedom a freedom of speech are unavoidable right now in that place. I would really appreciate any feedback in this issue. Regards, --Tasc 03:55, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :Robin might be able to better address the finer points of this, but the Genealogy Wiki IS different from the WIkipedia in a number of regards. In particular, the whole point of the excercize here is to record information about your family---(in the genealogical sense, not necessarily you're immediate family). There's general guidance NOT to present information about living persons without checking with them to see that its ok, simply because a) its a courteous to do so, b) some people don't like to see their information displayed on the net. Possibly a good idea given issues with identity theft. But other than that I think the idea here is to record your family history. Can't do that if you can't say anything about them. Bill 04:21, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :On this same subject, when I first started looking at the Wikipedia I was immediately struck by its potential for doing genealogy. Yet some of the restrictions (such as those concerning documentation, provabilty, etc.) made it clear that the Wikipedia folk might not like a lot of the genealogy that gets tossed around---because almost no one documents their 'facts'---and if you don't document, you can't prove---so almost no genealogy articles can meet wikipedia standards. So that's when I started looking around to see if there was anything in the Wikia community---and by gosh, yes there was. And here I am, writing articles on my own, personal, family heritage---of no interst except to me and my relations. So, I think you or anyone else can feel free to post those kind of articles here. Not only is it allowed, its what the site is here for.Bill 04:21, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot Bill. I feel much better. The situation that you describe is exactly what I feel regarding Wikipedia. I am not familial at all with that compulsive action of being blocked (i.e, speech prohibited) because I have a different opinion, or because I am complaining about the system, or the behavior of some administrators/users of Wikipedia (after they attempt to destroy all my work no matter what). My every day life is within the norms of `academic freedom, an article that I wrote myself for Wikipedia (although many people, and often, do not follow these universal principles; they might not be fully applicable to Wikipedia, unfortunately). In my case, as you can see, I have many references (for this reason it was not entirely an original research). Some parts are without them, because I did not have yet the time to find them or because simply do not exist, but the conclusion are obvious. Again, thank you very much for your help. I will put all my effort here now. I fell again among friendly people, which is one of the most important things in live. Regards, Tomás. Siglos/Centuries Does anyone know which is the policy regarding Centuries? For example, in wikipedia Spanish Siglo XX (20th Century) is used. Which should be the format here, both, in Spanish and in English. The solution: To create a page Siglo XX and redirect it to 20th Century; The redirection command is, #REDIRECT Category:20th century --Tasc 21:32, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Finally I think I found a better solution. It is not the redirection, since it redirects to a category instead of a date. The best way, I think, is to redirect the Centuries and Siglos to its respective pages in wikipedia:en and wikipedia:es, that is, for example: *Siglo X and *10th Century Regards and Happy New year 2007 to everyone. --Tasc 15:51, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :No, please don't redirect to Wikipedia unless essential - readers will never find our English-language page (and may even never find their way back here!). :Just simplify what you had above, by cutting out the category part, so: :#REDIRECT 20th century :However, you may be better still to leave "Siglo X" and its companions as Spanish-language pages (on which you can write full Spanish articles about what was important in genealogy in those years) but give them links at the top to English and other languages. :I think the Wikia people are working on ways of having interwikis here just as Wikipedia does; maybe that will be even better if it works. :Robin Patterson 12:45, 3 January 2007 (UTC) (past my bedtime) Pages to be erased Bill, the following three pages should be erased: * Santa Coloma (Anécdotas) since it was moved to Santa Coloma/Anécdotas. Now moved to Santa Coloma/Santa Coloma (Spanish version)/Anécdotas * Santa Coloma/Anecdotas since it has a spelling error (tilde in Anécdotas absent). * Los Santa Coloma en Argentina since it was moved to Santa Coloma/Santa Coloma (English version)/Santa Coloma (Argentina). I’m sorry for the mistakes. The links to the main page are created in this way automatically and cannot be erased by error, since they do not appear when editing the subpage. I think it is a better way. Otherwise we will have many main pages that would require a new introduction to the subject Santa Coloma. Please, let me know if you agree--Tasc 13:56, 4 January 2007 (UTC). ::Please, do we have an instruction as in wikipedia to mark pages to be erased by an administrator? The page in English is now the main page I have made now the English Version as the main page, with subpages for the Santa Coloma's in other countries and for Anecdotes. Now the size is smaller and easier to edit and see. The Section Anecdotes for the English version is not yet trasnlated. I wil do it within the following weeks (it is very large).--Tasc 16:42, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Buenos días: Me llamo Julián Recuenco. Soy doctor en Historia copntemporánea y estoy haciendo una biografía sobre un militar conquens de este aperllido, Federico Santa Coloma Olimpo, que inició su carrera militar durante la Tercera Guerra Carlista, y en la Guerra de África ascendió a general. Fue gobernador militar de Málaga y de Gerona.. Como adelanto de esta biografía, ya publiqué en una revista dde internet un artículo sobre el mismo. Os adjunto el enlace correspondiente: http://historiamilitar.es/wp-content/uploados/2014/09/Federico-Santa-Coloma-Olimpo.pdf No sé cuando llegó el apellido a la provincia de Cuenca, sólo que a finales del siglo XVII vivía en un pueblo de la Mancha conquense, El Pedernoso, Jerónimo Santa Coloma. Es muy probabloe que fuera médico, y que por este motivo llegara a El Pedernoso, pues muchos de sus descendientes se dedicaron también a la medicibna. En este pueblo contrajo matrimonio y aquí tuvo varios hijos, de los cuales edescienden todos los conquenses de este apellido, y entre ellos el general que estoy estudiando. Probablemente sedría el propio Jerónimo Santa Coloma el que se avecindara por primera vez enprovincia, pues antes de esa fecha no he encontrado el apellido en este espacio geográfico. Me gustaría que si alguien pudiera conocer algún dato más sobre este hecho se pusiera en contacto conmigo, bien mediante esa página o bien mediante mi correo electrónico: jrecup@gmail.com. Por otra parte, también me gustaría saber algo sobre cierto escultor llamado Vicente Santa Coloma, que por lo visto estuvo activo en Madrid a mediados del siglo XIX. Es curioso, pero comparte nombre con otro militar de la misma familia y también de este nombre, Vicente Santa Coloma Molina, que participó en la Primera Guerra Carlista y en los pronunciamientos contra Espartero, En el edxpediente personal de este militr, conservado en el Archivo General Militar del Alcázar de Segovia, figura un escrito firmado por él reclmando al conde de Mirabel cierta cantidad que le debe por la realización de un busto de escultura. Sin embargo, la letra no coincide con la de otros escritos también firmados por él, y además, las fechas no coinciden en absoluto, pues el militar había fallecido al final de los años cuarenta, mmientras que existen referencias de prensa sobre el escultor datadas en la década siguiente. Podría tratarse de una traspapelación del documentos de un expediente a otro. Por otra parte, no encuentro datos sobre este escultor en ningún libro de arte, y sin embargo aparece en una colección de 59 vitolas, junto a otros escultures mucho más conocidos. También me gustaría encontrar datos sobre un impresor madrileño, Anselmo de Santa Coloma, que tambioén vivió en edsta misma época. Finalemnte, en mi invetigación ha surgido otra inógnita, mucho más reciente. He encontrado diferentes referencias que se contradicen a un militar llamado Manuel Santa Coloma Lafuente. según unos datos, fue procesado al inciio de la Guerra Civil en Burgos por el gobierno de Franco, por haberse opuesto a la rebelión militar, y estaba todavía en prisión en la misma ciudad castellana en 1937. Por otro lado, fue procesado también al principio de la guerra, pero esta vez por el gobierno republicano, por sublevarse y haber causado la muerte a un miliciano. ¿Cómo se pueden juntar ambos datos? A todo ello hay que añadir que he encontrado cierta referencia a otro Manuel Santa Coloma, oriundo de Zaragoza, que emigró a Argentina, probablemente por aquellos mismos años, habiendo embarcado en Barcelona a bordo del transatlántico francés "Bretagne". ¿Puedo tratarse de la misma persona, o al mednos de uno de los dos militares? Tiene relación con mi personaje por el hecho de que un hermano de Federico Santa Coloma, Julián Santa Coloma, también militar como él, se casó con cierta Lorenza Lafuente, que además era natrual de la provincia de Zaragoza. Por favor, a cualquiera que me pueda dar más datos sobre estos tres interrogantes, les estaría sumamente agradecido. Jrecup (talk) 10:27, June 28, 2015 (UTC)Julián Recuenco Pérez Instituto de Estudios Conquenses